prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in Kiratto Pri☆Chan (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers * Coco Hayashi * Miyu Kubota * Yuu Serizawa * Yuuki Wakai * Nanami Atsugi * Yuuka Morishima * Suzuko Mimori * Wa-Suta OPs and EDs Season 1 First OP and ED * OP: Kiratto Start (Episode 01 - Episode 26) * ED: Pretty☆Channel '(Episode 01- Episode 26) Second OP and ED * OP: 'Go! Up! Stardom! (Episode 27 - Episode 39) * ED: KIRA KIRA Hologram (Episode 27 - Episode 39) Third OP and ED * OP: never-ending!! (Episode 40 - Episode 51) * ED: SHINING FLOWER (Episode 40 - Episode 51) Season 2 Fourth OP and ED * OP: Diamond Smile (Episode 52 - ) * ED: Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan (Episode 52 - ) Insert Songs Season 1 * Ready・Action! - (Episode 01), (Episode 02), (Episode 05), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 11), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 30) * One・Two・Sweets - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 12), (Episode 21), (Episode 26) * Kiratto Start - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 10), (Episode 11), (Episode 13), (Episode 14), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 31), (Episode 32), (Episode 33), (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 40), (Episode 41), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50) * Love Love Sensor - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 12), (Episode 20), (Episode 26), (Episode 41) * Play Sound☆ - (Episode 09), (Episode 10), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 30) * Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation - (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 20), (Episode 26) * SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL - (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 23), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 44), (Episode 48), (Episode 49) * COMETIC SILHOUETTE ' - (Episode 24), (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) * 'Fortune・Carat - (Episode 28), (Episode 29), (Episode 35), (Episode 45), (Episode 50) * Maiden Attention Please- (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL - (Episode 36), (Episode 37), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 51) * Perfect・Finale - (Episode 46), (Episode 50) Season 2 * TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ - (Episode 52), (Episode 54) * Happy Star Cute Hymn - (Episode 53), (Episode 56), (Episode 57) * Diamond Smile - (Episode 54), (Episode 55), (Episode 58) * SuSuSuSu Genius Smile - (Episode 55, cameo) * SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL - (Episode 55) * Dream Colored Energy - (Episode 58), (Episode 59) Arcade Exclusive Songs * Sparkling Pri☆Chan World * Let's Pri☆Сhan * Splash Splash☆Go and Go! * Influencer * Forever Friends ~A Miracle of a 1/74 Billion Chance~ * LOVE Machine * SuSuSuSu Genius Smile * Miracle☆Kiratts Christmas Medley * Brand New Happiness * U.S.A. * Chocolate Tea with Heart * Happy Picnic * Thank You, I'm Sorry, See You Tomorrow * Ring Ring♪ GaraFaLand * Regular Pri☆Chan Yattemita! * Only My Jewel Coord Physical Releases CD Singles Opening * Kiratto Start * Go! Up! Stardom! * never-ending!! * Diamond Smile (Single) Ending * Pretty☆Channel * KIRA KIRA Hologram Mini Album * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~2nd Channel~ * GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 1 * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Music Collection Trivia Gallery CD Singles Opening 5P5gdGEr8mQ.jpg|Kiratto Start Go Up Stardom Single Limited.jpg|Go! Up! Stardom! Never-ending!! CDDVD.jpg|never-ending!! Diamond Smile Album.jpg|Diamond Smile Ending Product 1027663.jpg|Pretty☆Channel GIRLS, BE AMBITIOUS! CD Only.jpg|KIRA KIRA Hologram Mini Album SongCollectionMiracle.JPG|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ (Miracle☆Kiratts ver.) SongCollectionMeltic.JPG|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ (Meltic StAr ver.) Kiratto PriChan Song Collection 2nd Channel.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~2nd Channel~ D5D8 1CU0AEke9m.jpg|GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 1 Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan